Fix You
by ambrostoned
Summary: She never thought that out of all the people around her, it would be him that she'd fall in love with.


**Fix You**

**A/N: This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic so please review this fic! Open for suggestions when reviewing though, no hate! xx**

**Characters: Caroline/Klaus (I've been shipping them since season 2. It's about time they happened!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story...unfortunately.**

"_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you."_

Caroline was in bed numbly with the excruciating pain she's suffering from the werewolf bite courtesy of Tyler. She was in tears because she can't believe that Tyler, of all people…Tyler Lockwood bit her. It was one thing knowing that he was sired to Klaus but it was another fact that he had to follow Klaus' orders no matter what or who Tyler hurts. Did God hate her so much that it had to happen on her birthday…funeral or whichever you would like to describe it? Caroline was surprised to say the least when she saw who just entered her room. It was Klaus.

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline asked with anxiety on her voice.

"On your birthday? You really think that low of me?" Klaus replied to the figure that was lying on the bed.

"Yes." Caroline replied. Her voice was so dry that she could pass out any time. The thought of her dying is what feared her the most. Her life was supposed to be normal; she would graduate high school and college and be a broadcast journalist. Live her life to the fullest, enjoy the last three years of her teenage years. She was supposed to grow with the man she's going to marry, have children and watch them grow but that dream was crushed. It has been crushed ever since Katherine turned her into a vampire.

Klaus motioned his self towards the bed and pulled the covers that hid Caroline's werewolf bite. Caroline's fearfulness was very eminent; Klaus could easily reckon her apprehension by the way she looked.

"That looks bad. My apologies, yours has known collateral damage is nothing personal." Klaus said stating the obvious. The wound was getting bigger and her dried blood was mixed with the newly bled. He didn't how it could happen but Klaus felt a little remorse when he saw the bite. His humanity was turned off a long time ago but yet he felt a little too low of himself to actually let Tyler bite her. He swore that he would kill every single person that was special to Stefan and he also told that he knew the outcome if Tyler bites Caroline but look at what he had done now. Something inside of him was washing him with guilt as he stared at the weak teenager before him.

"I love birthdays." Klaus shared a little fact. Caroline was sweating which is a normal thing when you get bitten by a werewolf.

"Yeah I mean like you're like a billion or something." She tried her best to scoff at him and she failed miserably, it was like she just huffed.

"You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free."

"No. I'm dying." Caroline simply replied. Klaus was wrong! She isn't free; she was trapped in a life that she didn't ask for. A life no one would ask for! She never asked for this life but she had no choice. Caroline had to bear with the fact that she was going to live this life with her as long as she's breathing but it won't be long.

Klaus sat on the bed and just stared at Caroline how could a weak and almost lifeless body still look beautiful? What he was thinking was wrong but it would be a lie if he didn't cross his mind.

"And I could let you die." There was no need for candy coats. It wasn't Klaus' thing. "If that's what you want or if you really think that your existence has no meaning."

"I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries. Truth be told, I'll let you on in a secret. There's a whole world out there waiting for you, great cities and art and music. Genuine beauty" Klaus revealed. He has lived for centuries and it was easy for him to say there is a really great world out there. It was based from experience; he might have been a bad guy in his entire life but deep down inside there was someone inside of him, someone good.

"And you can have it. You can have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask." Klaus suggested.

"I don't want to die." Caroline said above a whisper.

Klaus rolled his sleeves and lifted Caroline to his forearm and letting her bite his wrist.

"Here you go, sweetheart." Caroline bit Klaus' flesh drinking his blood that would cure her wound. She sucked and her eyes turned red, her monstrous eyes some might say.

"Happy birthday Caroline!"

The next morning Caroline woke up feeling her neck when she remembered the events of last night. Klaus had indeed cured her and it wasn't just a dream. Her deadline was cancelled and there she was starting a brand new day like nothing happened.

She was about to head to the bathroom when she saw a black velvet box on her bedside table with a ribbon and a card on it. Caroline took the card and flipped it over _'From Klaus'_ it read.

She was curious about the content so she quickly but carefully pulled the ribbon and open the box to reveal a very beautiful gold bracelet with diamond around it. Caroline was surprised because one, it was so beautiful that it surely cost him hundreds of dollars and two, it was from Klaus! Klaus, the hybrid, the one that wants her best friend dead, the one that had killed and ripped out hearts without feeling any guilt. He is the same man who has killed his family.

Klaus was in his temporary home and he was sitting on the couch wondering if Caroline had seen the gift already. If she liked it or if she threw it away! Many things were running through his mind this wasn't the right time to think about Caroline. He still needs to get the coffins of his other family members from Stefan. Speaking of Stefan, last night he pulled an act wherein he almost crashed his car by the wicker bridge, he could care less if Stefan died but Elena was inside the car too. Stefan fed Elena his blood and told Klaus that if he doesn't tell his hybrids to leave then he would turn Elena into a vampire and that means that Klaus won't be able to make hybrids anymore. He couldn't risk losing his human blood bag.

But right now nothing really matters to him. Klaus was in deep thought about Caroline. He wanted to visit her so bad but if he does he would have to suffer the consequences. After all he's still the baddest creature in town.

After hours of sitting and thinking, he couldn't handle it anymore. He had to see her, to see if she was okay.

Barging in the house, Klaus went directly to Caroline's bedroom to see her gone and it was a relief when he heard the shower.

"Klaus, oh my gosh!" Caroline shouted. "What are you doing here?" She added.

"I came to here to see you if you were doing fine." He bowed and scratched the back of his head lightly.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you! Thank you for curing me and for the birthday gift. Honestly, I didn't expect a present for you." She smiled lightly sitting on the other side of the bed.

"It was nothing really. Let's just say aside from a birthday present, it's also a sorry one because it was my fault why you had to go through the pain that you suffered last night."

"I wouldn't say that there's no chance that I would forgive you because you're the one that cured me so I guess it's alright." She chuckled.

"Does that mean we could be friends?" Klaus smirked. Truthfully, Klaus really wanted to be friends with Caroline he haven't had any of those for a while now. He wanted to be real friends, he would never use her.

Caroline looked at Klaus mesmerizing blue eyes and tried to see any trace of badness and surprisingly she saw none but she can't just think of herself. She had to think of Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Sheriff Forbes and all the people affected by Klaus' immorality.

"Look, I know you cured me and all but this doesn't change any of the fact that you have caused my friends and all important people in my life. We could be friends but I have to think about them! This doesn't change what you've done to them, to this town." Caroline rambled. She was really blunt so she had no problem telling him the truth.

"But here's one thing that you should know, I don't consider you as a mortal enemy anymore." She beamed at him.

It was confusing but it was the least that she could do. Not friends, enemies.

"I understand where you're coming from Caroline. I think that'll do…for now." Klaus showed his well-known smirk and truth be told, Caroline found it very hot.

Klaus stood and gave Caroline one more smile before dashing away.

Caroline flopped down the bed and absorbed everything that has been happening in her life. But not a few minutes after her phone started ringing, she checked the caller ID. _Elena._

"_Caroline I just heard about what happened. How are you feeling? Do you want me to go there?" _

"I'm fine Elena, just a little sore. Is it okay if I meet you at the grill?" She asked one of her best friends. It was obvious that she has no idea that Klaus actually came over last night, which I also had to tell her what happened earlier.

"_Uhm, alright…I'll meet you at the grill in a few minutes." _

Caroline entered the grill and look for the table where Elena was seated. When she found her Caroline cleared her throat which made Elena look up.

"Oh Caroline! What happened? Where's the bite? Explain to me what happened." Elena lowered her voice so no one could hear her. The last thing Caroline needed was for everyone to know that she's a Vampire.

Caroline filled her in from Tyler biting her to Klaus curing her and to Klaus coming over this morning though she may have left the latter part of her conversation with Klaus this morning.

"What is his problem? He orders Tyler to bite you then when you're bitten he's coming to your house to cure you and you a present?" Elena was confused.

"Elena, what's important us that he cured me okay. That's all I need, that's all we need." Caroline reassured her best friend.

"I think I'll let this situation pass. What about Tyler? Have you talked to him?"

In all honesty, Caroline hasn't thought about Tyler at all. He could drown in sorrows and lock his self in the old Lockwood cell for all she cares.

**TBC? xx**


End file.
